


In a Rush

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Megatron is a Doula, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: Optimus was certain they had time for one more trip to their little home in the mountains before their daughter arrived, but as was so often the case regarding matters of his mate and himself, he made a mild miscalculation.Set in an alternate ending where everything is happily ever after.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	In a Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndromedaPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/gifts).



> The sweet little beb belongs to the wonderful https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime

Optimus held on tightly to Megatron with one arm and clung to his belly with the other, hugging himself as the pain intensified with another contraction and a cry was forced from his lips and echoed down the dark hallway of their home. 

"Easy love, we just need to get to the shuttle." Megatron assured at his side, encouraging him and taking on a bit more of his weight to make it easier to walk. Forcing down a few more vents as Ratchet had taught him, he tried to clear away the fear and anxiety clouding his mind at the reality of the situation; their sparkling was coming fast. Why had he insisted on one final trip to this remote house? Of course he'd been stressed at the time, but that hardly compared to the near panic he was feeling now, knowing the hospital was so far away.

Another contraction all but dropped him on the spot. Sharp, rippling pains down his belly marked the full efforts of his body to push out a sparkling who had seemed quite content to stay where she was the day before… Looking down the hallway that now appeared to be a mile long, he had a moment of clarity despite the pain, recalling one of the more important things they'd brought with them. Ratchet had instructed them to pack everything they would need for their first few days in the hospital, and Megatron had brought the sizable sack of supplies with them, but he couldn't allow it to be forgotten now. "T-the bag, we need to get the, augh…"

"You need to get in the shuttle, and  _ I'll _ get the bag." Megatron insisted a little more sharply, likely recalling the hundred or so times he'd insisted this trip was a bad idea. At the moment Optimus was ready to agree in silence. All but being dragged the rest of the way, he wasn't quite aware of the front door opening or the shuttle being unlocked, and only realized he was outside when their personal shuttle swung its door open for them. Impossibly eager to not be standing, he took on far more of his own weight just to limp inside faster, finding the mere sight of a padded chair almost enough to bring him to tears. Even with his mate to slow him down he all but collapsed into it. 

"Augh… ahhh…" Sounds of pain poured out of him without a thought for his dignity, his helm rolling back and his hands securing a tight hold on his belly as he settled into the chair. Every part of him seemed to be hurting in its own way. Trying to use millions of years of battle experience to clear his helm, he watched his mate turn on the shuttle to warm it up, his hands shaking just a bit as he got everything humming before returning to his side. Optics focused on nothing but him, Megatron laid a hand over his. "Just hold on and I'll get what we need, I'll only be a minute. Don't move."

With that unnecessary instruction likely born of panic, he was off and Optimus was alone. Sucking in a few more deep breaths, he ran both hands in slow circles over his belly, working through another contraction with a bit more clear headedness than he'd had for the ones that had preceded it. Through the bond, he tried to communicate with his apparently over eager bitlet. He tried to convey to her that, while he was delighted at the idea of finally meeting her, he wasn't especially eager to do so in the back of a shuttle. Ideally, he hoped, she would come into the world in a hospital surrounded by experienced professionals who knew what they were doing. She only had to wait the long ride it would take to get there…

A sharp contraction marked either her disinterest in listening or cruel timing from fate, either way he was once more left moaning in pain loudly enough to scare some mechanimals into fleeing, their frightened footsteps fading into the dark forest. Gritting his dentae hard, he sucked in sharp breaths to combat the agony and tried to remember the rhythm Ratchet had instructed him to ventilate with. Anything that could have helped him soothe the pain would have been welcome… Primus, he could feel her little form pressing down into his pelvic struts, creating pressure that was akin to all of his internals trying to force their way out of him.

"I have it!" Megatron called out from the house as he barely remembered to lock it behind him, the bag in his arm bouncing as he ran the short distance to the shuttle and laid it on the floor beside Optimus. Briefly dropping to one knee, he took his hand and laid it gently over his mates laboring belly. "I have everything, love. Just hold on until we get to the hospital."

Trying not to immediately think of a worst case scenario, namely him giving birth and something going horribly wrong without the aid of doctors, he only managed to gasp out a single request. "Hurry…"

Megatron thankfully needed no second bidding. Slipping into the chair beside his, he got the warmed up ship into liftoff with quick but careful movements, getting them airborne with a steady flight path in moments. Optimus felt the ground leave them and the sky surround them, and tried to find some comfort in the rushing of air and the darkness of the clear night. It helped him very little. Another contraction seized him like a vice, the pain far more intense than before and far more akin to rippling tightness than the general ache of before. His body was already preparing for what it needed to do, regardless of whether or not he was ready.

"Ventilate, Optimus, I am right here." Megatron soothed as he set the flight path, needing to do little beyond watch the sky and the equipment as the course was mapped. Taking hold of the hand closest to him that Optimus had gripped the armrest with, he gave it an encouraging squeeze, unable to do much else beyond offer gentle comfort. The gesture was well appreciated once the burst of pain faded.

"She is… she is not very patient. I fear she takes after you." Optimus gasped out. He wanted to try and talk, difficult as it was, to try and keep the situation calm and, for lack of a better word, casual. The weight of it all would be too much otherwise. Stroking his belly with his free hand, he found the other returning the squeeze Megatron had offered him before.

"She will wait. She has waited this long." His mate soothed, keeping one hand on the controls. With the manual operations active they could go at a far higher speed than autopilot would allow, but it required a constant eye on the instruments at all time and thus divided attention. Optimus tried to find some comfort on his own. Everything would be fine, he assured himself. They would get to the hospital, he would deliver their daughter, and he would finally see her with his own optics… It would be everything they had waited for.

Another contraction made it hard to focus on anything but pain, his entire belly once more rippling with intent and forcing the sparkling lower. He felt her body dip down; though this time the pressure in his pelvic supports awoke what he could only call an instinct. At the back of his processor rose a thought, that bearing down on one of the next contractions would be a very good idea. Somehow the thought of using what strength he could to assist her exit felt right, even though his rational thinking knew he was in the worst place for that at the moment. They were miles in the sky and still far from help, though he felt the need so strongly he couldn't help but speak up. "I… I may need to push… soon…"

"Not yet, love. It isn't time yet." Megatron assured him, taking his focus off the sky to look at him once more. There was fear in his optics that he couldn't hide, but also a genuine level of reassurance. Optimus knew he would move the moons themselves to keep him safe. "Just relax until we arrive."

Taking some small comfort from the depth of his mates affection, he nodded and returned to his ventilations, cradling his belly as if holding the sparkling within. He had to try to keep his body under control. Perhaps if he just stayed calm, focused on bearing through the pain, and kept his instincts under control then he could do this. Tightening muscles around his reproduction chamber forced him to test the theory quickly. Groaning low and loud, he held onto the trembling mesh of his swell as the rippling once more pressed downwards, forcing the mass of the sparkling lower. Unlike before though, she dipped down far enough for him to get a sense of her position. A hard, rounded  _ something _ pressed down with enough force for him to recognize the helm meeting the entrance of the birth channel. Optics going wide at the realization, he gasped out his discovery as soon as the pain faded and he found his voice.

"I may not have much say in the matter, I fear. I can feel her helm pressing down…"

"Remember what Ratchet told us; your first delivery takes time. She is in place, but we will get to the hospital first." Megatron assured once more, trying his best to be a calm voice in the storm that was quickly gathering within Optimus. It was rapidly occurring to him that everything they'd planned didn't matter in the face of what was happening. His body and his sparkling didn't care too much for his convenience, and were in fact now actively working against him to finish what they needed. Wincing as something hot and wet began to pool in the chair beneath him, he shifted to confirm the worst of his suspicions.

"My lubricant is breaking." He gasped out as more of the hot fluid gushed out onto the chair, overflowing the seat to patter against the floor below. The rush coincided with another contraction, this one harder and even more intense than the one before, with a clear intent to actively push the sparkling free. Everything was speeding up. Optics dilating in near feral fright, Optimus was forced to conclude he had no say at this point.

"It's alright, we can-"

"Megatron, we…" He interrupted his mate as firmly as he could in his current state, halting when another contraction seized him moments after the last. This wasn't a matter of debate; he needed help right now. Every passing moment marked an increase both in the pressure between his hips and in the fluids still pattering to the floor, and soon he wouldn't be able to do much but push. "We are not going to make it. We must… go to autopilot…"

Megatron looked to him again with more obvious worry in his optics before laying a hesitant hand on his once again, his tone trying to soothe despite its shake. "Optimus, we aren't there yet. Do you really think-"

"She is coming… she is coming  _ now _ ." Optimus replied firmly, now fully aware he'd need to push in a few minutes at most. Her helm was pressing down hard at the top of the birth channel as the contractions seemed to blend together, becoming an endless, painful rippling down his belly as his body worked to assist her. Dentae grit hard and optics shut tight, he hissed out each and every ventilation, struggling just to stay coherent as the pain reached new peaks. There was no fighting it, but he was momentarily far too overwhelmed to go along with it as he knew he should have. It was all happening too fast...

"Optimus-" His mate began once more, frustrating him enough that he snapped.

"Megatron!" He roared in impatient rage, far too hurt and frightened and confused to be gentle. Everything was in agony and it was all going wrong, and it was all his fault. Why hadn't he just been able to stay home? They would have been at the hospital by now, surrounded by bots who knew what to do and who could have made this so much easier. Instead he was here, without a clue what to do and no time to process, and if anything happened to his sparkling it would be all his fault… It was too much, and he found hot tears overflowing from his optics. "Please, I can't… I need to…"

"Alright."

The one word answer was said with enough certainty that he cracked open his optics in surprise. In a single moment, Megatron was cool as steel, his hands off the controls as the ship was set to autopilot. Air rushing by them slowed considerably as the automatic reduction in speed took place, leaving Megatron free to attend to his mate as the shuttle drifted through the night sky. Optimus was awed by the transformation. Leaving his chair, the former gladiator took his place by his side, wordlessly wiping away his tears before getting to business.

"Let me adjust the chair. Do you want it upright, or leaned back?" He asked calmly, bringing Optimus back to the painful and still just as stressful reality. Wrestling with the pain that clouded his mind, he mulled over the question as best he could. At the moment nothing could truly be comfortable, but he supposed having it at an angle would allow him to feel a tad bit more supported, as just holding up his helm was sapping strength he wanted to use elsewhere. 

"Lean it… back… agghhhh…" He instructed before fading off into a groan, the pressure multiplying as fluids audibly gushed from the valve he didn't realize he'd uncovered. He would have been embarrassed if he still had the capacity. Megatron did as he was bid and leaned the chair back, allowing him to lie down more effectively and give his upper body a rest. However the position allowed a shift in his body to happen as well, his insides clamping down on his reproduction chamber once his body recognized the opportunity to speed things up was now in place. 

"There we are. What do you need me to do?" Megatron asked helpfully, his calm voice a welcome bastion of clear headedness in the storm of instinct and panic raging in Optimus's processor. Gaining more control of the situation, he took a few deep vents and found his words.

"I… I don't know… but I need to push…"

Down on one knee just as he had been to propose, Megatron took a hand in his and laid the other on his belly, speaking softly to encourage him. "Then push, love. I'm right here."

Everything seemed to happen on its own. Curling in on himself, Optimus bore down with strength he didn't know he had and certainty he didn't know he could possess in such a situation. Everything in his midsection clamped down in unison to squeeze the bitlet free, and with his help the pressure down low increased to unimaginable heights, the supports in his pelvic struts straining under the intensity. The solid mass of her tiny body was clear in the epicenter of it all. 

"She's coming, I can feel it…" He gasped in awe, somehow finding a moment to be amazed both by his own body and the slow birth of his sparkling. Even as the urge to push momentarily left he could feel her at the top of the birth channel; she would be along very shortly. 

"You're doing incredible, Optimus, I love you so much…" Megatron whispered, his voice cracking through the praise. There was a shake in his digits as he massaged them over the swell of his mates belly, but the effort was appreciated regardless. Pushing again, he held his mates hand for support, feeling the pressure suddenly start to shift to the very tender area between his legs. Scrunching his face tight as a sharp, fiery pain joined the rest of the agony, he continued to heaven regardless. She was truly between his legs now, leaving the comfort and space of his reproduction chamber behind and forcing him to squeeze her through the far too tight birth channel. At any other moment he would have called the pain too unbearable to go on. Despite it all he continued to crunch forward and bare down until the contraction subsided, but his usually sharp processor was left clouded by the strain.

"She's… I think she's crowning." He gasped out, struggling to find any other way to articulate what he was feeling in that moment. Megatrons optics widened, both at the speed and the revelation that their sparkling was entering the physical world, but gathered himself quickly.

"I'm going to look, alright?" He said softly, asking for permission to be proper. Though it was a part of Optimus he knew very well, circumstances were far from normal, and he wouldn't dare put his mate in a position to be vulnerable. Optimus spread his legs moreso than they were in open permission. Almost cautiously, Megatron shifted to kneel between them, carefully inspecting the valve before him for what he hoped would be obvious. While not a medic, he knew that the organ before him was under considerable strain, though he caught no sight of a helm or any other part of a sparkling. Of course he was hardly surprised Optimus felt she was perhaps showing, as he did indeed see evidence of… stretching. Fighting a wince, he laid a gentle hand on his mates thigh. "I can't quite see her yet love, but just a little more, I'm certain."

Optimus found the news far more disheartening than he would have expected. It was reasonable he couldn't discern specifics with the pain so intense and turbulent between his legs, but to hear he wasn't as far along as he'd thought was… distressing. Pushing it aside, he bore down again, groaning long and deep in his regal baritone as the pressure reached new and unimaginable levels of torture. A part of him was certain he was doomed to snap, his daughters frame threatening to split his own in two as it started to emerge. "This is… this hurts…"

"Take a moment, Optimus. Ventilate deeply." Megatron encouraged him, giving him just enough motivation to pause and get in a few deep vents to clear overheated air from his insides. Every part of him was working hard and suffering for it, and coolant was beginning to leak down his frame in a bid to cool him off, though mostly it just added to the mess on the chair. 

The break ended when his reproduction chamber made the decision for him; its walls clamping down in a whole new kind of contraction that made the prior spasms feel like minor cramps. Not holding back a roar of pain, he bore down despite his common sense warring with his instinct to tell him it was too much, and that his frame was clearly reaching its limit. Tears began flowing automatically as the agony went well beyond what he could bare. Still he continued to push, refusing to let this carrying cycle go on for a single moment longer than it needed to. Her frame was so close to the world now he could feel the fire in his valve as it threatened to split, his helm back with another roar as he worked to birth his sparkling so far from the safety of a hospital.

"I see her!" 

Megatron spoke without hearing himself as the top of a tiny helm came into view, his panic for his mate disappearing in an instant as he finally caught his first glimpse of the sparkling. Little was visible for now, but he squeezed the shaking leg beside his helm in a desperate bid to support his laboring mate, coming back to the turmoil as another shout rang out in the shuttles cabin. 

"I see her, Optimus, just a little more and we'll have her." He assured with a voice that shook too much. Optimus heaved on the spot, his chassis rising and falling in near hyperventilation as hot air blasted from his vents. Tears were still flowing freely down his cheeks, but for the first time he sobbed as he tried in vain to overcome the agony wracking his body. It was too much. He'd endured war, suffering, death, and countless hits to his body before, but this was something else. There was no fighting now, only panicked submission to instincts he barely understood and the crushing reality of impending parenthood to top it off. 

"I can't…" He sobbed as he pushed feebly, certain in that moment he was in over his head and unable to do what needed to be done. Every bot had limits, and this was certainly it for him, with so little left to do… "Megatron, it hurts… it hurts so much…"

Hearing Optimus weep only stirred his panic and brought instincts of his own to the surface, and Megatron stood on his spot, leaning in to cup the tear soaked face before him. Optimus was trembling from top to bottom, and barely seemed coherent enough to hear him. The sight stirred his spark to terrible guilt. Who's idea had it been to merge without protection? Who's fault was it that his mate was struggling now, while he was helpless to truly do anything to assist? He only had himself to blame, it seemed… but there were things far more important than guilt.

"Hush, my love, I'm here…" He whispered as he leaned his helm in to tap it against Optimus's, speaking softly to encourage him to focus. Running a gentle thumb up and down the tear soaked cheek he cupped, he used the other hand to take hold of his mates broad shoulders and began a gentle rocking rhythm, soothing him as best he could with a sparkling all but splitting him. "You're doing amazing. I see her, you only need to get her the rest of the way."

Optimus was too far gone for simple praise. Hiccuping, he gave a feeble push and stopped with a cry, too overcome by pain and hopelessness to give it his all. "I can't-"

"You can. We can, together. I'm right here, we'll finish this as a team, alright?" Megatron responded with confidence. There was little he could do, but it would have to suffice, and he would be the solid rock of support his mate needed so long as energon flowed through his veins. 

"Together?" Optimus gasped in surprise, the solid voice cracking through his panic enough that he met the red optics looking into his. Megatron was an unbreakable wall of determination, and the epicenter of his focus was clear in his gaze. There was nothing he could do that would ever allow them to be torn apart again, and in this moment, his mate was at his side and ready to fight for him. 

A solid hand gripped the trembling one clinging to the chair, and another pressed against the laboring belly between them. "Push when you're ready, and I'll help you."

Words weren't needed in reply. Optimus found his strength once more, and he faced the challenge with a mighty heave and a roar of effort. This time he was a warrior greeting a foe, and he gave it his all in the face of the pain, his body wracked but his resolve unbreakable. Megatron shifted with each subsequent push, lifting his mates legs to assist with broadening the birth channel and helping him crunch downwards with his entire upper body to make every ounce of strength count. Their teamwork was as fluid as it was wordless. 

There was an audible gush as  _ something _ pitched forward inside of him, and Optimus saw stars explode across his vision as his valve stretched to allow a large amount of the sparkling to pass, his lower body too much of a maelstrom of pain and pressure to gauge any progress. Thankfully Megatron was quick to see the shift. In a flash he was looking back to the exposed valve he'd seen the top of a helm showing through before, and what greeted him was somehow perfectly obvious but world shattering.

"It's her helm, Optimus." Came the gasp that neither of them truly heard. "Her helm is free, there's so little left… just her shoulders and we'll have her."

The promise of an end to the pain was, in that moment, a far greater reward than a sparkling. Sucking in greedy gulps of air, Optimus decided this cycle had gone on far too long, and he was ending it now. The aching back, the nausea, the cramps, the dizziness, the moodiness… he was done, and he was getting his reward.

Screaming loud enough to shake the very skeleton of the shuttle, he gave everything he had to birthing his little one, determined to bring her into the world at last and finally have her in his arms. Trembling but steadfast, he didn't even notice as Megatron dropped between his legs, the gladiator cupping his palms beneath the dripping bundle as it slid forth. The final rush took aching, ticking seconds of slow sliding before it finally came to fruition. In a single gush of dark fluids, the sparkling slipped out into her sires waiting hands, her little body settling into his broad palms as her carrier gave a final, strangled shout at the last burst of pain before collapsing as if snuffed out the moment his work was done.

For an instant there was something heavier than silence. All the sounds of the night were clear an seperate, from the wind rushing by the ship, to the dripping of fluids off the chair, to the labored ventilations of two bots pushed well beyond what they'd ever known they were capable of. Optimus lay limp in unimaginable exhaustion, his frame heavy and trembling in the chair and, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, empty. Megatron was similarly motionless. Cradled in his hands was a bitlet who didn't move, or ventilate as he'd been told to expect right away. Something beyond fear twisted in his spark at the sight of her so still. Here was the little one they'd waited for, hoped for, fought for… were they truly doomed to lose her before ever knowing her?

A tiny gasp shattered the atmosphere of the shuttle, and a series of small vents that followed sparked a reaction from both new creators. Optimus gasped in turn, his helm lolling in its spot to look down past his deflated belly and to the mech kneeling before him. Megatron was silent in awe, but still found the sense to lift what he held, his cupped hands rising just as the bundle they cradled began to twitch. There were no words as Optimus beheld his daughters first movements in the open world, her servos reaching for the sky as her optics blinked online, and a tiny voicebox started to work for the first time.

The shakiest little cry was what finally made it real. Cold and wet and quite confused, the little femme voiced her displeasure with soft cries, her little frame curling in on itself to try and escape the frightening reality she'd been forced into. Optimus could have sworn his spark grew at the sound. 

"Oh…" Was all he could say as he beheld her, his arms lifting of their own accord to welcome her into his embrace. The former gladiator cradling her let out a single joyous sob before handing her to her carrier, his hand never leaving as she settled onto the broad chest of the bot who'd made her. Crying with greater strength, she tried to burrow herself into the warm armor beneath her. Engulfed by the loving arms of her parents, she was pulled in close enough for a tender kiss to be laid on her helm and a soothing whisper to meet her audials. "Hello, little one… hello…"

"You did it…" Megatron sobbed in joyous disbelief, his hand cupping her tiny helm as he pressed into the chair to be as close as possible to both mate and child. "You did it, she's here… it's so nice to meet you, my daughter…"

Bright but weak optics looked up to them both in turn. Optimus held her tighter, so overwhelmed with love it hurt his spark. Every part of her was perfect, and he would have fought the world in that moment if it would have made her happy. Love like he'd never known gave him strength as well as some startling new perspective; she was his, half of his very being, and she needed him. Anything she wanted he would gladly give, and first it seemed appropriate to give her the first thing she'd need in the world.

"Our little Andromeda."

The newborn chirped at the sound of her designation, the familiar baritone that had rumbled around her as she slept beneath the spark of the bot that owned it letting her know she was safe. Instinct made it very clear to her very new processor. This was carrier; the bot who would love her and had spoken so gently to her as she'd grown that she now recognized the sound of his voice as a source of comfort. Aided by her own exhaustion, she let her heavy helm lay on the warm metal beneath her, sighing as the spark within hummed a soothing lullaby that she knew very well.

"Andromeda…" Megatron echoed, testing out the name he hadn't known but had been anticipating from the moment Optimus had said he would surprise him. It was a perfect name for a perfect sparkling, and he was glad his mate had chosen it. 

"I thought it fitting." Optimus mused with a weak, raspy whisper. There was little enough energy to keep him awake, but he was more than motivated to push through his exhaustion, not daring to lose these critical and beautiful moments of bonding. Andromeda was finally settling against him, her little back rising and falling with slow ventilations as her small digits kneaded into his front. The sticky mess of birth was still thick on her as well as him too, so he had much to do before he was ready to rest. "Where is the bag? It had a few spare blankets to wrap her in. She'll be cold if we don't."

Megatron was up and sorting with only a moments delay to linger his hand on their daughters soft armor. Opening their bag, he sifted through the contents quickly, making a soft sound of frustration when he finally grabbed a blanket from the now disordered supplies.

"It would be better if we had a towel to dry her off, I didn't even think to grab one…" He said in gentle self admonishment, unfolding the plain and soft fabric that would undoubtedly be needing a wash itself afterwards. Dwarfed in his hands, the blanket fluttered as he stretched it out and laid it almost ceremoniously on their newborn, her tiny figure almost disappearing beneath save for her helm.

Cooing with confusion under the cover, the bitlet cracked her optics open as she was moved, her carrier adjusting her to wrap her loosely in the soft folds to keep away a chill. Unused to the sensation but quite appreciative, Andromeda buzzed contentedly once she was swaddled, drawing a soft chuckle from both parents as she settled in once more to doze.

"Ratchet will give us quite the lecture once we arrive… I can hear his voice ringing in my audials now…" Optimus said with amusement, knowing the medic would indeed have some choice words but be too blindsided by his secret sparkling fever to do much scolding. It didn't hurt that this particular sparkling was  _ very  _ cute. Even with a sticky mess her sweet chubby cheeks and big, sweet optics were apparent, and he had no doubt there would be beautiful coloration under the mess. Of course he was a little biased…

"We'll have to finalize that announcement. All of Cybertron has been awaiting her arrival, and I can't imagine the celebrations will take long to go into full swing." Megatron mused, half speaking to himself. Completely unaware of the impact her birth would have on the improving relations between their once fractured species, Andromeda stuck a hand in her mouth and suckled, quite content with the world now that she'd had some time to get used to it. Optimus could see the reactions now; bots would be cheering in the streets, and those closest to him would clamor for a chance to see her. That would need to be done slowly both for his comfort and her safety, but there were a few that he was quite happy to introduce her to. Bumblebee would be ecstatic to finally meet her, and Windblade, Hot Rod and the rest of their little group would not be far behind. 

A tiny sneeze from the little femme, followed by a very confused coo and widened optics, all but melted both of their sparks. Leaning their helms together to tap them affectionately, they watched as she babbled in absolute confusion before forgetting all about her first sneeze, her helm settling on her carriers chest once more as she calmed. Optimus slipped a digit beneath her hand and received a gentle squeeze. Each of her palms was just wide enough to grasp the tip, and her newborn armor was soft and smooth to the touch. Millions of years of war hadn't scarred her as it had them, and she was as fresh and new as the chance they had to rebuild their planet. The plethora of possible futures before her was almost overwhelming.

"Who will she be, I wonder?" Optimus whispered out loud, lifting and dropping the digit she still held in a little handshake. 

"Whoever she wishes." Megatron replied, kneeling beside him to stay just as close to her. Seeing his mate and his daughter side by side allowed Optimus to compare them in greater depth, and he saw so much of them in her features he was almost overwhelmed to tears once more. They had  _ made _ her, together, and now she was here and ready to start living her life. They'd been through so much, nearly killed each other, been forced to undergo such brutality… But she was here, with all her untouched soft armor and innocent optics, free from all of that. She could be anything she wanted…

And he couldn't wait to see what she chose.


End file.
